


the blessings in life

by hozijin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is crack, not really serious at all, smut?? if you consider it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hozijin/pseuds/hozijin
Summary: jungwoo meets yukhei. smut ensues.





	the blessings in life

**Author's Note:**

> this is crack  
> please enjoy somehow

jungwoo moaned. yukhei sucked harder on his neck, making sure to leave only the darkest spots. “more, please,” jungwoo muttered.

“yukhei-,” jungwoo moaned out. yukhei spanked his ass, growling. “that's not what you're supposed to call me, slut.” jungwoo screamed, hypnotized by the pleasure that was yukhei's godly twelve-inch hands. “oppar,” he shouted. 

yukhei grabbed him by the waist and threw him onto the bed, his head buried into the pillow. he unbuckled his belt and took off his shirt and pants, throwing them far away from the both of them. he ripped off jungwoo's shirt, the remains of it joining the other items he threw. he took off his boxers, groaning when the cold hit his cock. jungwoo looked behind him, only to gasp.

there it was. nineteen inches of pure fucking glory. rumors are that he grows an inch every year, a blessing that even a woman would die for. jungwoo gulped. “oppar-,” jungwoo moaned out. “i sarang your big cock so much, oppar.” 

yukhei brought out his tonkatsu-flavored, ‘XXXXL’ sized condom, and put it on his cock. “get ready, whore,” he whispered with his deep voice in jungwoo's ear. the feeling of his breath near jungwoo's ear nearly made the smaller boy's cock burst. 

jungwoo was a rare species of sub, the type that could self-lubricate, yet still be tighter than a virgin. yukhei grabbed his waist and thrusted into jungwoo's ass. the first thrust alone already managed to break the bed. he continued fucking jungwoo roughly, grabbing his shoulders and using them for support. 

at this point, jungwoo was screaming and moaning yukhei's name, along with the occasional ‘oppar’. his chest, neck and shoulders were adorned with dark purple spots. he was a mess.

“oppar, jebal, faster!” he screamed with all he could. yukhei growled, going even faster. 

jungwoo came with every thrust, making yukhei wonder where all of it came from. each time he orgasmed, three liters of come escaped his cock, staining the broken bed.

yukhei groaned before coming, dumping all of his come into jungwoo. he pulled out, revealing a white waterfall coming out of jungwoo's ass. he shivered from the exposure, not noticing how much of his tears stained the pillow. 

yukhei smiled before moving him to the next bed. “next time,” yukhei whispered. “call me abeoji.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored  
> apologies for this


End file.
